


Two Princes

by alexme7_7



Series: Be Less Chill Chat Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: Prince Jeremy and Michael attend a royal party, but some people aren't happy they're together.





	Two Princes

The lavish London room was overflowing with dignitaries, mostly stuffy old people in expensive clothes pretending to like each other. Michael couldn’t even remember what the event was for, feeling more than a bit out of place despite growing up royalty. He was shaking some politician’s hand absently, scanning the room for Jeremy. They had barely seen each other all night despite arriving together. Finally, he spotted the boy’s crown atop his fluffy hair, talking to Christine’s parents, the King and Queen of China.

Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the circle of people he was supposed to be making nice with. His parents were always nagging him to be attentive and polite, despite not being heir to the throne. He’d much rather be tucked away in a corner with Jeremy, hoarding a plate of hors d’oeuvres like they used to do when they were kids.

He and Jeremy were finally officially dating, having gotten the go-ahead from their parents and royal advisors to make it public knowledge. Now Michael could kiss Jeremy wherever, whenever, and he was sad he wasn’t doing it at that very moment. It was cruel and unjust. Plus, it would have made some of the older people in the room uncomfortable, which was always an added bonus. As much support as they had garnered, especially from people online, there were still a lot of angry people out there. A lot of people were unhappy that the Crown Prince of Israel was bisexual and dating a Catholic man, so Michael loved to rub it in their faces.

Then, there was a loud _pop_ , and everything went to hell.

Someone screamed, then more screaming.

_Bang. Bang._

Gunshots, Michael realized dazedly.

People were running in all directions, but mostly towards Michael, pushing him back slightly as he stood stock still. Running towards him, _away from_ _Jeremy_ , Michael realized.

There were hands grabbing at his suit, but Michael was on the move before any purchase could be made. 

“Jeremy!?” Michael called, pushing against the crowd. Michael never called him Jeremy in public, always sticking to “your highness” and “Jerimiah”, but it slipped out in the panic.

Michael pressed forward, through a growing circle of onlookers. His heart was in his throat and he could already feel the dread causing tears to well up.

There, on the floor in front of him, lay Jeremy, blood pooling. He lets out a shaky sob, dropping to his knees.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Princess Jenna.

“It’s not his,” She said, sounding miles away, “Michael, it isn’t his blood.

Michael almost laughed at that. Of course it was Jeremy’s blood. That was Jeremy’s body.

Jenna shook him a little, turning his attention to something in the corner of his eye. Michael turned his head.

A body. A man lay dead next to Jeremy, a perfect bullet hole in his forehead, draining the man of his blood.

Then, what about Jeremy?

“He was wearing his vest, your highness,” One of Jeremy’s many guards explained, trying to push back the crowd.

Michael’s own guard came from behind Michael, putting a hand on his shoulder, “We have to go, it is still possibly unsafe.”

“I’m going wherever the Prince is,” Michael said, an air of finality in his voice.

 “Your Highness- “

Michael cut him off with a wave of his hand, “I don’t care. I’m going with him.”

“We do not have time for this,” One of Jeremy’s guards huffed, “we need to get the Prince medical attention. He’ll be safe with us.”

“I’m going with you,” Michael’s guard insisted, “I’ll tell the King and Queen what has happened.”

“Fine.”

With that, they were hustled outside, into a waiting SUV. Jeremy was gently laid out on the seat in the back, head resting in Michael’s lap. Michael didn’t hesitate to start yelling once they’re safe and on their way.

“How could you let this happen? Your literal one job is to protect the Prince! This is an outrage!”

He was met with stony silence, but he kept digging into them. Until, at least, a small voice interrupted him.

“ _Motek_?”

Jeremy was out of it, but he knew Michael was close-by and sounded angry. His head was pounding, and his chest felt fuzzy, but he couldn’t help but worry for Michael first.

Michael looked down at him and suddenly the pain hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks.

“Fuck- what happened?” He rasped out in near perfect Tagalog.

“You were shot, you complete asshole,” Michael replied in broken Hebrew, eyes welling up again.

“If I was an idiot,” Jeremy took a harsh breath and pushed his face into Michael’s stomach for a moment before he pulled away, “I would not have worn the vest.”

“ _Mahal,”_ Michael pushed away hair from Jeremy’s forehead, “I thought you were dead.”

“Sorry…”

“I would only expect a sorry if you were actually dead.

The car jolted to a stop behind some private hospital, and there Jeremy was loaded onto a stretcher and hustled inside. Michael was barred from following past the emergency doors, and his anger only grew.

Despite being royalty, Michael liked to believe he was pretty low-maintenance. He was all too aware of his privilege, sometimes absolutely hating it, going out of his way to be treated just like everyone else. His parents raised him to be respectful and generous, an all-around good kid. But there were moments in Michael’s life in which he was pushed. His temper imploded, and he brought of his inner rich and spoiled royal alter-ego.

This was one of those moments. A certified, grade-a royal hissy fit.

His Hebrew might have needed practice, but he didn’t hesitate to go after Jeremy’s guards in their native language, growling and making threats. He paced, poked, prodded, and complained, needing to see Jeremy.

“Your highness,” His own guard spoke up from behind, “The Queen would like to speak with you.”

Michael sent the guard back one last threatening glare before taking the cellphone.

“Nanay,” He said quietly.

He was met with an earful from an angry, near-tears, Queen. Naturally, they had heard what had happened, and they were losing their minds with worry over Michael’s well-being. She yelled for a good few minutes, telling him his father is very angry, before making sure he knew how glad she was that he was safe. Michael broke. His tears finally fell as his mother tried to calm him over the phone. It was all too much. He hoped that Jeremy’s keepers didn’t speak Tagalog, because a moment ago, he was the most intimidating thing in the room.

When he finally hung up, he turned back to the guards to realize he had lost all momentum with any of them. Dejectedly, he flopped back into a waiting chair.

Jeremy’s parents entered soon after, looking harried. He begged them with his eyes to let him follow, but they carried on, not even caring that Michael didn’t bow to them.

They stayed with Jeremy for over an hour, leaving Michael to stew in his worry. But then, they leave to get settled in a guest room, and Michael was finally allowed in.

They try to pat him down for weapons and Michael almost threw down.

Jeremy was miraculously awake, albeit super drugged, when he finally fell into the chair beside his bed.

"Michael!" Jeremy greeted with a lazy smile, "I was shot!"

"You were.”

"But I didn't bleed!"

"Because of the vest, mahal,” Michael reminded with a gentle smile.

Jeremy reached his arm out for Michael, “I’m glad you are here,” He said, closing his eyes.

Michael thought he was out for a moment, but then Jeremy perked up again.

“It hurts,” Jeremy complained.

“I know,” Michael stroked Jeremy’s hand lightly.

Jeremy pouted, “Fix it.”

Michael chuckled, “I would if I could.”

Jeremy only frowned back, squeezing Michael’s hand.

"You'll feel better when you wake up."

"I don't want to sleep."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"You,” Jeremy said, starting to slur a bit, “Your ass in those pants. You look so good."

" _Jeremy,"_ Michael flushed slightly

"You have the best ass, I swear,” Jeremy rambled, “Even better than Chloe Valentine's mother."

 _"Jeremy, holy fuck,”_ Michael barely managed to hold back his laughter.

"Whaaaat?" Jeremy whined.

“You’re talking about a queen,” Michael chuckled.

"Yes."

"...I really have a better ass?"

"For sure."

Michael shook his head, "You're lucky no one else is in the room."

"Why?” Jeremy smirked.

_"Jeremy."_

"I wanna kiss you. I did not get to kiss you all night."

"If I kiss you, will you fall asleep?"

"Are you going to leave?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Stay?" Jeremy asked, eyes starting to flutter closed.

"Of course, aking irog."

Michael stood, leaning over Jeremy’s bed. Their lips met gently, Michael wary of Jeremy’s no-doubt bruised chest.

Jeremy was out before Michael pulled away. Michael sat with a small smile on his face, his hand running lightly up and down Jeremy’s arm. He stayed awake all night, sitting in the uncomfortable chair, just watching Jeremy as he slept, watching over his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
